Glimpses Of Happiness
by Samantha Sparks
Summary: What if a book-loving, young English girl wins a ticket to Russia through a contest held by her local library in the 19th century, where she meets Fyodor Dostoevsky and his family? A TOTAL FANFICTION ( I DON'T WANT TO OFFEND ANYONE) but in this imaginary setting, she meets new friends and soon to realize it was more than just a free ticket. T rated Open to Criticism :)
1. Chapter 1

**Glimpses Of Happiness**

**By: Samantha Sparks**

**CHAPTER ONE: The Beginning **

It was true what they have said, "you can't always have what you want" but in reality, if one's lucky, you might have a glimpse, and after all, it is still better than nothing, right?

I didn't know that the glimpse I was blessed to have would affect me to this day.

My story started by me, Sasha Sparkle, winning a ticket for a two-week visit to Russia, one may ask, how and why did I win?... Well, for those who don't me, ( and I'm quite certain that it's many) I'm considered a book worm by my peers and a young girl who enjoyed nothing more than simply spending her time in the clouds, by myself; however, I only read novels written by my favourite author " Fyodor Dostoevsky" a Russian writer that I'm sure you might read more about him after this.

But back on answering the questions, On the last day of November our public library made a contest, well, it wasn't a real contest, it was just luck and destiny that made me win, you see, they have placed two tickets in only two books, and one of the tickets was in a book called " Humiliated and Ashamed" by F.D, a book that I only wanted to borrow and instead have started my journey.

Who was the other winner you might ask?

It was a guy who by accident was also Russian, until this day I don't know what book he has borrowed, but it was the winner's book.

After we knew more about the contest, and knew where we are heading, it was just a delight, I was so thrilled that I might have a chance to meet an author that I always read for and admired, and for the other winner, it was a free ticket home.


	2. Chapter Two: The Meet

**Chapter Two: The Meet**

I prepared myself for a cold trip, packed my clothes and took my winter jacket, and of course my books.

I went to the train station and waited, I realised that the other winner was there before me.

The train arrived, and our seats were in the same booth.

Hours have passed and I spent it reading my book, I didn't know what to do, it was either reading or sleeping in front of a stranger who didn't say a word since we got in, so I just read and stared outside the window.

For our first stop, we weren't that far from our destination, we went down and had a small meal, then continued with our journey.

The guard (the conductor) came, and he was talking in a language that I didn't quite understand, I tried to make him realise that I have provided my ticket already, but nothing, and suddenly the other winner said something to him and he left me be. I didn't know what he had said, but I'm sure he explained what I was trying to say, I thanked him, and all he did is smile arrogantly.

We stopped for the last time, we were actually in Russia but not in the city we wanted. Once I stepped outside a small girl grabbed my clothes and started to say things, I understood she wanted money, I held Russian money with me but I didn't know how much was too much, and so I gave her two papers, and out of nowhere, a hand took the money off me and gave the girl some change, I took a look and it was him!

For the first time ever, since we got on the train, we had a conversation.

\- Hey! what do you think you're doing?!

\- You gave her a lot of money, don't you know, these "creatures" have more than enough and they always put out their hands for people like you.

He was so sure and proud of what he did and didn't even give me a chance to react towards the little girl who was on her way to another.

-"Like me" what do you mean!

\- Forget it, let's just go back, before the train leaves me here with you.

\- Hey, I...

And then we heard a man yelling for what it meant that the train is preparing to leave.

We left our conversation ( if you could call it that) and went back to the train.

An awkward silence, more awkward than it was before, left me thinking more of what he meant, and so I just needed to ask, but I couldn't make myself too obvious.

-You speak English well, but how?

As soon as I said that, I felt how absurd and ridiculous it was.

He looked at me as if he's weighing his opponent and said: "Why do you care?" and then he continued, "My mother was English and my father was Russian, I spent my childhood here, actually in the city that we are heading, and when I was eighteen I moved to England with my mum."

He was still staring at me, he didn't have the most friendly features but it was impossible not to engage with him.

\- If it wasn't trouble, can I ask why?

He looked away replying "yeah it is, I prefer to leave the past and try to move on."

He stared out the window for seconds and said" Excuse me" as he rushed out of the carriage.

His cold response didn't help how embarrassed I was that he didn't answer, and how he rushed out but I actually understood what he meant;

Some things no matter how badly we want to leave behind, hold the power to break us whenever they flash in our memories.

We kept quiet after that, and as we got closer to our destination, the weather got colder and colder and what I wore didn't help that much.

I have finished the book I was reading, and all I was thinking about is how weird will it be to strike a conversation with him again, I kept thinking what should I start with, should I apologise for being too curious and nosy, or should I be straight with him and ask what he meant earlier, all that while pretending to read a page, that I'm certain he noticed how long I stared at it.

"So you read for F.D..." He relieved me from the stress I was causing myself and broke the tension, " He's a great writer, I have read all his books, actually, he's having a book signing today at three and I'm planning on going."

As if I was not uncomfortable seconds ago, I was startled at what he had said, I remember reacting like a child on Christmas morning.

\- "F.D is here today! Oh, my luck must be changing, can I ask where the signing is held?" With a grin that didn't leave my face, I asked.

\- He's signing in his house, would you like to come?

Here I was with two options, either I go with this stranger in a city he's from or going alone with no knowledge about the place or culture and possibly missing the greatest thing that might happen to me...


End file.
